The lateral foot sliding mechanism, according to this invention, solves the indicated technical problem by a design embodiment shown in the accompanying drawings.
The lateral foot sliding mechanism consists of a law platform with a profiled groove along the mid of the platform, within which two foot sliding mechanisms move, having two foot supports and equipped with elements, which provide lateral movement of the sliding mechanisms 2 along the platform. Into a sliding mechanism support 2, a magentic insert is positioned which, can be, with the positioned slide mechanism in the platform 1, pulled up or lowered by means of the mechanism with which you act on the simple end of the magnetic insert and is equipped with a knob by means of which the exerciser can move the magnetic insert inwards or outwards and thus adjust the load—that is the brake force of each sliding mechanism—with moving the magnetic insert towards or from the platform.
The lateral foot sliding mechanism, according to the invention, consists of the law platform 1, two foot sliding mechanisms 2 and handgrips 3, positioned on each end of the platform 1 and serve to easier handling of the device as well as to prevent dropping out of the sliding mechanisms 2 when exercising. The platform 1 has rubber profiles 4 on the top and the bottom side to prevent slipping of the device when exercising. Along the mid of the platform 1 a profiled groove is positioned 5 within which the said foot sliding mechanisms move 2.
Each sliding mechanism 2 consists of two foot supports each 6,7, where the base supports 8,9 are fixed on the upper side of the U shaped profiled support 10, and on the both ends of the profiled support 10 on the lower side the elements 11 are positioned, which provide lateral movement of the sliding mechanisms 2 along the platform 1. Dimensions of the elements 11 match the dimension of the profiled groove 5 of the platform 1. The lateral movement of the elements 11 is enabled by the construction elements such as wheels 11a, insert 11b made of square shaped sliding plastic or similar.
Into base supports 8,9 of the sliding mechanisms 2 on the upper side, holders 12,13 are positioned with the guards 14 made of foam or similar material. In the previous higher foot support 6 positioned on the inner part of the foot of the exerciser when exercising, the guide 14 can be moved horizontally and vertically by means of the mechanism controlled by the knob 15 and it can be equipped with the rod or similar element to fix the guide 14 into a desired position. The lower foot support 7 is equipped with the mechanism (e.g. threaded spindle or similar) by which you act on the simple end of the magnetic insert 16 which is positioned in the profiled support 10 of the sliding mechanism 2 whereby the other end of the magnetic insert 16 is rotationally fixed in the profiled support 10 on the fixed support 17. The mechanism by which you can act on the simple end of the magnetic insert 16 is equipped with the knob 18 by means of which the exerciser can move the magnetic insert inwards or outwards thus adjusting the load—that is the brake force of each sliding mechanism 2—by moving the magnetic insert 16 towards or from the platform 1.
According to this invention, the lateral foot sliding mechanism can be used so that the exerciser places each of his legs into its sliding mechanism 2 between the guides 14 so that the higher foot supports 6 are on the inner part between the legs of the exerciser. By means of the knob 18 he controls the load, that is the force value by which the sliding mechanism 2 is moved, and by moving one leg outwards and another leg inwards starts the right hand (RH) side left hand (LH) side lateral movement, LH side-RH side lateral movement or vice versa and in that way he strengthens the muscles participating in that movement.
Exercising on this machine, according to the invention, enables the exercisers and especially those engaged in the sport activities, whose strength-training workout and lower extremities endurance, especially of muscles and muscle groups performing the legs movement function such as moving legs to the LH side or to the RH side is of great importance such as in basketball, handball, tennis, skiing etc., faster strength workout, speed and endurance when performing the said movements. The construction of this machine, according to the invention, provides simulation of the lateral movements, no matter of the level of capabilities, age, sex, legs span, and the control of the load is easy and fast. The construction of the lateral foot sliding mechanism enables free movement, which does not limit or stipulates the footstep length, no matter of the extremities height and age. This machine can be especially used, according to the invention, even in the post-operative rehabilitation period of building up one leg strength while gently applying the load level for the quality recovery time.